In routing a processor communication, a number of computing devices are typically connected together in a network so the networked computing devices can communicate with each other. Various types of networks can connect computing devices in various areas (e.g. a local area network (LAN)). These networks can be provided in various ways (e.g. a client-server network). Networks can also utilize various communication protocols (e.g. Ethernet).
Each computing device in a network includes one or more processors. A processor can typically receive, process, and/or transmit various data. A processor can also typically communicate with another processor by transmitting data to and/or receiving data from the other processor. When a processor in a first computing device communicates with a processor in a second computing device, the first and the second computing devices are considered to be communicating with each other.
Various network devices allow processors in different networked computing devices or multiple processors in a computing device to communicate with each other. One type of network device is a network interface unit. A network interface unit can perform various network interface functions, such as facilitating communication between multiple processors. Another network device is a network data switch. A switch can perform various network switching functions, such as directing communications to and from processors.
A computing device network can include a first computing device that includes a first processor, a second computing device that includes a second processor, a network interface unit, and a network data switch. In such networks, the first computing device and the second computing device can each be in communication with the network interface unit, which is in communication with the network data switch. In order for the first processor to transmit data to the second processor, the first processor transmits data to the network interface unit. The data is then transmitted to the network data switch. The network data switch transmits the data back to the network interface unit, which transmits the data to the second processor.
Similarly, in this approach, for the second processor to transmit data to the first processor, the second processor transmits data to the network interface unit. The data is then transmitted to the network data switch. The network data switch transmits the data back to the network interface unit, which transmits the data to the first processor.
Transmitting data from the first processor to the second processor, using this approach, can be slow since the data is transmitted to the network data switch, switched, and transmitted from the network switch. Also, communication using this approach can be prone to disruption, since a hardware failure between the network interface unit and the network data switch can disrupt communication between a first processor and a second processor.